<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逃 by Lmanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644309">逃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman'>Lmanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 以后可能有更改, 暂时没写, 马尔科X路飞 剧情？ 有血腥描写 务必谨慎观看, 马尔科的口癖还在斟酌</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷德佛斯是西西里最好的医院。它拥有最优秀的医生，最耐心的护士，还有最先进的医疗设施。因此，它为病人提供的账单也是最长的。能够走进这里看病的，只有西西里最有钱的那一小部分人。</p><p>但是，今天的雷德佛斯却来了一群不速之客。那是一队全副武装的警察，他们拿着冲锋枪，把这间医院团团围住，好像一个人都不可能被放出去。而他们的长官萨卡斯基则闯进了医院的大门。</p><p>最好的医院自然请得起最好的安保，那些看起来比警察们还要魁梧的安保人员把萨卡斯基围在了中间。他们的手都搭在枪上，严肃地注视着站在中间的警官，注视着这位警官手里的通缉令。</p><p>很明显，萨卡斯基是来这里抓人的。</p><p>西西里没人不认识萨卡斯基。他是西西里警局的实权人物，正直，并且有能力维系自己的正直。对于西西里的很多人来说，他都像是滚烫的岩浆，是个能把人变成灰烬的危险人物。</p><p>但是雷德佛斯的这些人却并不畏惧萨卡斯基，他们表现的很镇定，严阵以待却又不过分紧张。哪怕他们眼前的这位警官刚刚取得一场奇迹般的胜利——他打败了爱德华家族，当然也包括这个家族的教父，白胡子。</p><p>雷德佛斯的人不可能不知道这个消息，他们也不可能不知道白胡子的可怕，他们更不可能不知道萨卡斯基的这场胜利意味着什么，但是他们依旧很镇定。而且，在雷德佛斯，这样镇定的不只是他们，还有一个正在手术室进行手术的医生。</p><p>无论外面发生什么，都会有人生病，都会有人受伤。生病了，受伤了就要治疗，就要手术。尽管是现在这样特殊的时刻，医院的手术室里也依旧在进行一场手术。亮度惊人的无影灯，密密麻麻的连接管，血色斑驳的手术刀，还有湿淋淋的医用棉，都显示这是一场很艰难的外科手术。</p><p>这个病人的伤太重了，重得不需要开膛，甚至都不需要麻药。这个病人就躺在病床上，摊开自己血肉模糊的胸膛，任由手术刀在他的胸腔里穿梭。他看起来，就和死人没什么两样。</p><p>做这样一场艰难手术的医生，就是那个很镇定的医生。萨卡斯基到来的消息一层层地传递到手术间，一位助手在医生耳边宣布了这个消息。显然这个消息吓到了离医生同样很近的另一位助手，他本来在为医生擦拭额头上的汗水，现在他却停了下来，并且在口罩后面倒吸了一口凉气。</p><p>一滴没被及时擦拭的汗珠落进了医生的眼睛里，医生没有眨眼，他只是轻微地颤动了一下他的睫毛，然后皱了皱他的眉毛，<br/>“专心。”<br/>医生的嗓音有些沙哑，但还是很镇定，就好像他根本没有听到这个消息一样。</p><p>医生的手更没有因为这个消息有任何一丝颤抖，那是很稳很稳的一双手。那双手不仅很稳还很有特点，世界上绝没有第二个医生有这样的一双手。因为在医生的手指上，从白色的橡胶手套中，隐隐约约露出了一些黑色的字迹。病人血液让手套更加贴合皮肤，于是一个意为死亡的单词就模糊地显露出来。</p><p>哪个医生会在治病救人的手指上刻下死亡呢？</p><p>“可是……”<br/>那位依旧慌张的助手还想要说些什么，正在缝合伤口的医生打断了他，<br/>“躺在我的病床上，就是我的病人……”<br/>医生的表情被挡在口罩后面，但是声音却很清晰地传出来，<br/>“……除了死神，没有人能带走我的病人。”</p><p>这位医生的话很有底气，想要抓人的萨卡斯基也真的被拦在了大厅。一个把长发梳成马尾的男人正冷冷地看着萨卡斯基，他手里的枪也正冷冷地对着萨卡斯基。</p><p>“你们已经决定要阻碍我了吗？”<br/>被枪对着胸口也不能让萨卡斯基畏惧，他只是很认真地向对方发问，<br/>“在这件事上你能代表红发的立场吗，贝克曼？你们已经决意要成为西西里警局的敌人了吗？”<br/>听到这一句，贝克曼摇了摇头，<br/>“无论我能不能代表香克斯，你都不能代表西西里警局，萨卡斯基，就算你这次真的做了局长也不行。”</p><p>“而且……”<br/>贝克曼看着警官手里的通缉令说，<br/>“……西西里从来就没有在医院里动手的规矩。”<br/>说到这，贝克曼竟然缓缓露出了一个微笑，<br/>“要是这个规矩坏了，你们的人还敢再受伤，再生病，再进医院吗？”</p><p>贝克曼说得很对，西西里是个时时刻刻都在发生枪战的地方，无论是在黑帮与黑帮之间还是在黑帮与警局之间。只有医院是西西里的休战区，哪怕只是一个牙科诊所，也没有人可以在里面动手，黑帮不行，警察也不行。想要打，想要杀，想要抓人，可以，到医院外面去打，去杀，去抓人。这是所有西西里人一起定下的规矩，为了不让西西里彻底变成战场的规矩。</p><p>萨卡斯基是个正直的人，也是一个注重规矩的人。他也没想过真的能从医院里把人抓走，他只是想要里面的人自乱阵脚，好撞到他布置好的网中，撞到他包围了整间医院的网中。</p><p>雷德佛斯的后门也同样被看管的很严密，几个警察与医院的安保人员对峙，其余的则紧紧地盯着周围。这一队警察的长官是加计，一个总在脸上挂着笑容的男人。加计脸上的笑容不会因为时间的流逝而消失，他很耐心，很适合参加这个任务。</p><p>但是医院里的客人却没有加计这样好的耐心，因为有钱人总是比穷人更看重时间。一辆从医院里开出的救护车就已经很不耐烦地按起了喇叭。看门的老爷子扫了一眼警察们手里的枪，和他们的脸色，然后就抱起了双手，好像自己什么也没看见，什么也没听见。</p><p>加计还维持着他的笑容，直到一位风度翩翩的青年从车上走下来，等到加计看清了那位青年的面容时，他的笑容僵硬了一下。<br/>“加计警官，您这是？”<br/>青年用手腕扶了一下自己的眼镜，把眼中的血丝和眼下的青黑都隐藏在镜片之后。他看起来有些憔悴，甚至可以说是强打精神。<br/>“哈哈哈，今天是工作日，难免有公务在身，古拉哈诺管家。”<br/>加计拍了拍青年的手臂，回答他。</p><p>可是面对微笑着的加计，这位管家却没有露出一丝笑容，古拉哈诺叹了一口气，<br/>“谁不是有公务在身呢，警官。”<br/>青年回头看了一眼那辆救护车，<br/>“家主病重的事情，想必您一定已经听说了。”<br/>加计也收敛起了笑容，<br/>“是的，西罗布先生的病太突然了……”<br/>古拉哈诺露出了悲痛的神情，<br/>“是啊……今天也许就是家主的…最后一天了……”</p><p>加计沉默下来，古拉哈诺继续说着，<br/>“您知道西罗布的规矩，每一任家主的最后时光都必须在祖宅度过。这么大的家业，总要做些交代，医院可不是个适合说话的地方……”<br/>加计明白古拉哈诺的意思，但是他接到的任务是一个人也不能离开医院。<br/>“抱歉……”<br/>加计只能这样说。</p><p>古拉哈诺看着加计，缓缓地皱起了眉。青年脸上的憔悴和悲痛还在，可他的眼睛却在镜片后面眯起来。加计觉得自己被一种阴冷的目光盯住了，他刚要开口解释些什么，就被古拉哈诺打断了，<br/>“加计警官，您应该明白今天对于西罗布家族是多么重要的一天。”</p><p>“是悲痛的日子，也是新家主诞生的日子。”<br/>加计说着露出了一个憧憬的笑容，好像他已经看到了西罗布新家主的风采了一般，<br/>“没错，今天也是作为西罗布唯一继承人，嘉雅小姐的好日子。但……”<br/>古拉哈诺停顿了一下，<br/>“前提是，老家主现在就得离开医院，回到祖宅去。”</p><p>加计与青年对视，<br/>“西罗布先生，就不能再等候几个小时吗？”<br/>“死神可不会等候，加计警官。”<br/>“也许祂该学着有点耐心。”<br/>加计微笑起来，看着很有耐心的样子。但是在车上等待的人却失去了耐心，一位优雅的金发姑娘从车上走了下来，她及时拦住了同样失去耐心的古拉哈诺，<br/>“抱歉，警官，是我的管家冒犯了您吗？”</p><p>嘉雅小姐，西布罗未来的新家主，看起来和传闻中一样优雅动人，只是她的眼睛有些红肿，让她苍白的面容看起来十分疲惫。但她还是努力对加计露出一个笑容，就像是花朵衰败前的最后一抹亮色，这是个很容易让人心软的姑娘。</p><p>加计似乎也被嘉雅的笑容打动，他牵住嘉雅白皙的手，低下头，行了一个吻手礼，<br/>“向您问好，嘉雅小姐。”<br/>加计笑得更有耐心了，他温和地回复嘉雅刚才的问话，<br/>“当然没有，只是公务在身，实在是身不由己啊。”</p><p>古拉哈诺的面色依旧阴沉，可他却看向了嘉雅，就像是在向他年轻的主人请求些什么一样。嘉雅抬起手，没有被加计握过的那一只手掌，掩唇轻咳了几声。羸弱的金发姑娘和她的管家对视，在咳嗽声中轻轻颔首。古拉哈诺立刻露出一种兴奋而倨傲的神情，他的下颌轻轻仰起，失礼的俯视眼前这个不算高大的警官，<br/>“你们赢得够多了，加计。”</p><p>古拉哈诺再次用手腕扶了一下自己的眼镜，<br/>“白胡子和他的继承人，只是这两颗头颅就足够你们夸耀了，更何况你们还逮捕了爱德华家族的绝大多数成员。我真不知道这间医院里还有什么人值得你们冒着彻底得罪西罗布家族的风险阻拦我们的车辆。”</p><p>加计依旧保持着他耐心的微笑，哪怕眼前的青年如此失礼。对此，古拉哈诺只是摇摇头，继续他的发言，<br/>“我并不想失礼地夸耀西罗布家族什么，但是几乎西西里的所有银行都归属于西罗布家族这件事不是什么秘密。”</p><p>古拉哈诺扫视了一圈身边的警察，<br/>“毫不夸张的说，是西罗布家族每年缴纳的税金维持了西西里警局的运转，你们警局的装备，工资，还有种种福利都可以说是由西罗布家族提供。公务？呵……”<br/>青年轻蔑地笑了一声，<br/>“为纳税人服务才是西西里警局的公务不是吗？”</p><p>古拉哈诺的脸上带着轻狂的笑容，但是加计不为所动的态度似乎激怒了他，青年立刻变换了一副阴沉的面孔。比起之前斯文有礼的管家，古拉哈诺此刻看起来更像是个危险的凶徒，<br/>“你最好想清楚，加计。就为了给萨卡斯基送功劳而承受西罗布家族的怒火，这究竟值得不值得？”</p><p>古拉哈诺的这番话似乎真的戳中了加计警官的内心，他很清楚这次的任务是怎么回事，不过是给下一任局长铺路罢了。就算能成功，功劳也只会是萨卡斯基的。等到萨卡斯基成了局长，西罗布家族的怒火自然要撒在他身上。那么，凭什么他要冒着这样的风险给那条脾气冷硬的恶犬送好处呢？</p><p>就在加计犹豫之时，又有了新消息传来，通讯设备里清清楚楚地告诉加计：雷德佛斯真正的主人，香克斯回来了。加计长长地叹了一口气，古拉哈诺却真真正正地笑出来，<br/>“好运气啊，加计警官。”<br/>警局和爱德华家族的战斗昨夜就开始打响，今天清晨才刚刚结束。彻夜战斗的精锐警察大多在局里养伤，现在来执行任务的这些普通警察，就算有萨卡斯基在，也不可能现在就和香克斯硬来。这次警局任务的失败已经成为定局，那么加计也不需要做这种艰难的抉择了。</p><p>这个一直微笑着的警官立刻让警察们为西罗布的救护车让开一条道路，嘉雅小姐之前示意管家先生全权负责这此谈判后就立刻回到了车上。管家古拉哈诺也恢复之前的有礼样子，向加计警官告别后才走上了救护车的驾驶位。</p><p>加计警官是个聪明人，他没有选择查一查救护车里的情况再放行。一是任务已经失败，再得罪西罗布家族实在没有意义，二则是因为加计自己也明白，西罗布家族不可能与他们要抓捕的人扯上关系，更不可能拿病重的家主来为逃犯打掩护。之前不肯放行也不过是为了命令而已。</p><p>加计警官很有气度地向救护车点点头，而古拉哈诺也回了他一个礼貌的微笑。不过嘉雅小姐却并不在副驾驶的位置上，应该是进了车厢照顾她的父亲去了。警察们目送救护车离开医院，刚走出了没多远，许多西罗布家的车辆就不知从哪里开出来，紧紧地跟上了救护车，黑沉沉的防弹玻璃把车里的情况遮挡的严严实实，谁也不知道西罗布家族带了多少好手来接应他们的家主。</p><p>加计警官回忆了一下那位小姐毫不慌张的姿态，果然是有所依仗啊。可他身边的警察们却被狠狠地吓了一跳，如果他们当时真就铁了心不让西罗布的人离开，现在怕不是早已被外面那些人打成筛子了。这种劫后余生的喜悦甚至让他们在心里暗暗感谢起香克斯来，任务可没有命重要。</p><p>而被人重重保护的救护车里，未来的新家主嘉雅小姐却不像外面看起来这么安全，这个孱弱的姑娘刚结束和加计的交谈，走上救护车时就被黑洞洞的枪口对准了额头，<br/>“抱歉了，嘉雅小姐，恐怕得麻烦您带我们离开这里了。”<br/>一个身上缠着绷带的男人居然正等在救护车的车厢里。嘉雅下意识看向了自己父亲的床，发现老家主还安安稳稳地躺在哪里，心电图也是一片绿色，嘉雅这才心中大定。</p><p>这个男人用枪口对着嘉雅，脸上却没有凶狠的神色，他只是很疲惫地看着嘉雅，尤其是他的眼皮，就像是睁不开一般半垂着，更显出几分颓色。嘉雅一下就认出眼前这个狼狈的男人，她的视线又落到车厢的另一侧，果然，一个重伤号躺在另一张床上，无声无息地好像死了一般，只有床头摆着的一顶破旧草帽颇有些引人注目。</p><p>嘉雅面色苍白，深深地呼吸了一下平复心跳，过了半天才缓缓开口，<br/>“白胡子的副手“不死鸟”马尔科，还有“火拳”艾斯的弟弟……外面警局要抓的人，就是你们吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古拉哈诺是个博学多才的青年，就连驾驶技术也好得让人惊讶，救护车平稳快速地行驶在通往西罗布祖宅的路上。刚刚离开医院没多久，救护车的车厢就传来了轻轻地敲击声，<br/>“咳咳……古拉哈诺……”<br/>嘉雅小姐的声音透过驾驶区的厢板传过来，<br/>“有什么吩咐，小姐？”<br/>古拉哈诺立刻回应他的主人。</p><p>“转路去莫比迪港口。”<br/>“莫比迪港口？现在？”<br/>管家先生诧异地回应，<br/>“对，就现在……再叫人准备好一艘满油的快艇……还有一艘救生艇。”<br/>听了后面这句，古拉哈诺的脸色立刻变了。这种话一听就是绑匪的要求，再加上之前警局的搜捕，古拉哈诺立刻明白了，被抓捕的逃犯竟不知何时上了他们的救护车，此刻还挟持了嘉雅小姐。<br/>“遵命，小姐。”</p><p>古拉哈诺的额头涌出了汗水，他也没想到会发生这样的事，老家主还躺在病床上，就算能强行救出嘉雅小姐，老家主也一定逃不掉。想到老家主的安危，古拉哈诺立刻忍不住问了一句，<br/>“小姐，家主的情况怎么样？”<br/>“他很好，我也很好，古拉哈诺。只要在一个小时之内到达港口，我们就都不会有事。”<br/>嘉雅只说了这么几句，接下来的路程，她就再也没有开口说过话了。</p><p>这样让人不安的寂静一直持续到车子行驶到莫比迪港口。西罗布的老管家梅利正等在港口，满油的快艇和救生艇也停泊在海面上，随时都能够启用。西罗布家族的枪支都对着被围在中心的那辆救护车，嘉雅的贴身仆人梅利更是眼圈红得好像马上就要哭出来。只有古拉哈诺虽然面色阴沉，但是还很沉稳。</p><p>救护车的箱门吱地一声，被人从里面推开，白皙纤细的一双手伸出来，紧接着嘉雅小姐就狼狈地从救护车厢中跳下来。在落到地面时她的膝盖软了一下，那一瞬间，她身后男人的头颅完整地暴露在周围的枪口之下，可惜马尔科及时从身后伸手扶了她一把。枪手们只能放松搭在扳机上的手指，放弃这个绝佳的营救机会。</p><p>在这么多枪支的包围下，马尔科脸上完全没有惧怕的神色，他握着枪的手依旧稳稳地指嘉雅，冰冷的枪口也紧紧贴在女孩的皮肤上，<br/>“我无意与你们为敌，嘉雅小姐。只要你送我们出海，我保证不会伤害你。”<br/>嘉雅的面色依旧苍白，她颤抖着没有血色的唇，<br/>“我可以相信你吗？马尔科……”<br/>“你可以相信我，以老爹的名誉。”</p><p>白胡子曾经是西西里活着的传说，他的名誉比银行里的钞票更让西西里人信任。而现在他死了，他的名誉却仿佛比活着时更能让人信服，因为他用生命践行了自己对义子们的诺言，他是比胜者更荣耀的输家。嘉雅小姐终于下定了决心，她的声音沙哑又坚定，<br/>“所有人都放下枪支！”<br/>枪手们面面相觑，犹豫地看向嘉雅，却没有人放下手中的枪支。</p><p>“我说！放下枪支！！”<br/>嘉雅更加大声地命令着，她坚定地扫视周围，与她对视的枪手们终于在这种视线中不再用枪支对准站在中心的他们。嘉雅再次命令他们，<br/>“把武器都扔到海里去！”<br/>他们越发顺从嘉雅的命令，枪支武器落入海水的声音接连不断地传来，直到他们再没什么可扔的。</p><p>嘉雅感觉自己越来越放松，当她决定相信马尔科时，一切就都变得简单起来：送他们离开，然后回祖宅去。想到这里，嘉雅甚至急切起来，<br/>“梅利，你来把车上的那个男孩送到快艇上去，还有马尔科的东西，全都送到快艇上！古拉哈诺，你带着其他人回到各自的车上去，让他们护送我父亲立刻返回祖宅！”</p><p>所有人都在嘉雅的命令下行动起来，梅利的头上带着英国人之间流行的那种白色假发，可他看起来却没什么威严或是贵族气质。他的温和气质让假发都变得像是绵羊的毛发，这个贴心温顺的仆人一边落泪一边执行嘉雅的命令，他瞪着泛红的眼睛威胁马尔科，<br/>“我们都按照你的要求做了，如果你还敢伤害小姐的话，我一定……”<br/>“好了！梅利！去快艇上！”<br/>嘉雅打断了梅利的话，她是重要的人质，马尔科轻易不会伤害她，但是梅利不同，嘉雅不希望梅利受伤。</p><p>那个看起来生死未知的男孩一直躺在医院那种带着轮子可以移动的病床上，梅利指挥其他人把病床抬到快艇的船舱中去，他自己则拖着马尔科那重得惊人的行李箱。马尔科没有在意梅利，他一直在盯着那个古拉哈诺，他总觉得自己似乎在什么地方见过这个年轻人，但是古拉哈诺这个名字却十分陌生。</p><p>管家先生有条不紊地指挥着所有人回到各自的车上，包括梅利刚刚从祖宅带来的那些人。其中的一对年轻人，一个矮胖，一个高瘦，和管家先生交谈了几句。距离离得不近，他们的声音很小，马尔科听不见他们说什么，只能看到他们嘴唇的蠕动。那个高瘦的年轻人不知递给了古拉哈诺了一个什么，同时启唇说了一个单词。马尔科看着那个年轻人的口型，心中猛地跳了一下。</p><p>“炸弹”，那个年轻人说的单词是“炸弹”。</p><p>“嘉雅小姐，介意给我讲一下你那位管家先生的故事吗？”<br/>“古拉哈诺吗？怎么突然……”<br/>嘉雅的视线随着马尔科的问题转到了古拉哈诺身上，那对怪异的年轻人也进入了嘉雅的视野，<br/>“那两个是什么人？我为什么从来没在家族中见过？”<br/>马尔科紧盯着背对他们的古拉哈诺，直到管家先生侧过脸与人对话时，用手腕扶了一下自己的眼镜，马尔科才收回视线。</p><p>他想，他知道古拉哈诺究竟是谁了。</p><p>古拉哈诺和梅利都是很能干的仆人，所有的一切都按照嘉雅小姐交代的那样做好了。等到所有的车辆都驶出港口时，时间已经过去了50分钟，距离约定的一小时只剩下十分钟时间。马尔科带着嘉雅跳上了那艘准备好的快艇，旁边小小的救生艇也被绳子结实地拴在快艇的栏杆上。马尔科快速地巡视了一圈快艇，乍一看没什么问题。</p><p>“到了我认为安全的位置，我就会让你到那艘救生艇上去，你只要等着家族的人接应就好。”<br/>马尔科向所有人重复了一遍，这是他和嘉雅最开始就做好的约定。西罗布家族只剩下手无寸铁的古拉哈诺和梅利站在岸边，梅利的脸上满是担忧和焦虑，古拉哈诺也是同样的表情，但马尔科却总觉得他的眼睛里有着一种病态的兴奋。男人皱了皱眉，扬声命令他们转过身去。两个人不情不愿地转过身，背对着马尔科和嘉雅。</p><p>嘉雅紧张地看向马尔科，<br/>“你答应过我，马尔科！”<br/>“我记得，我不会动你忠心的仆人。”<br/>马尔科还是那副疲惫的样子，好像连眼睛都不愿意抬一下。马尔科没对那两个人做些什么，他只是更加仔细地检查了一遍快艇，连那艘小小的救生艇他也都仔细检查了一番。这中间梅利曾按捺不住想要转头，却被一颗子弹打到脚旁，这个温顺的仆人尖叫着跳起来。这颗子弹让两位听话了很久，直到马尔科的彻底检查完成，驾驶着快艇离开港口。</p><p>随着水声的远去，梅利终于忍不住转过身去，快艇已经离开岸边很远了，他们甚至看不清快艇上的情况。梅利几乎要哭出来，但是古拉哈诺却很淡定，甚至他脸上的表情都不再沉重，<br/>“安静点，梅利，一切马上就要结束了！”<br/>梅利很想问问古拉哈诺这句话是什么意思，可温顺男仆却被他脸上那狂热的笑容吓得不敢出声，梅利悲哀地在心里想，“可怜的忠心的古拉哈诺，你竟然为小姐担忧地要疯掉了吗？！”</p><p>快艇迅速驶离岸边，马尔科也不再用手枪指着嘉雅，他只是安静地驾驶快艇，嘉雅神色复杂地看向那艘救生艇，纠结了很久才终于开口询问，<br/>“你刚才在救生艇上找到的东西是什么？”<br/>那东西在救生艇上藏得很隐秘，马尔科却像是早有预料，直到找到了才停止检查。<br/>“炸弹，我猜是可以遥控的类型。”<br/>马尔科在海风里回应嘉雅。</p><p>尽管马尔科在他们驶离岸边不远时就把炸弹扔进了海里，但是嘉雅的脸色还是立刻就变得惨白了。<br/>“是古拉哈诺。我会一点唇语，我看见他和那对古怪的年轻人说话了。”<br/>马尔科很确定地说。<br/>嘉雅不是个什么都不懂的女孩，这些线索很快就在她的脑海里串联起来：炸弹安放在她回程的救生艇，而不是马尔科他们逃离这里的快艇上，所以，古拉哈诺想要杀死的是她而不是马尔科。</p><p>是为了钱吗？还是有什么仇怨？嘉雅本不应该听信“劫匪”的话而怀疑自己的管家，可是…可是嘉雅想到那对和古拉哈诺说话的年轻人，那是她从来没见过的人。没见过的人！嘉雅突然想起了前不久古拉哈诺找来的那个马戏团，那些擅长表演残忍把戏的杂技演员，还有那个装扮古怪的催眠师……</p><p>催眠师，嘉雅记得那个催眠师的把戏，让一个女仆无意识写下热辣的示爱之语。那么，他当然也能让老家主或是自己写下遗嘱，好让古拉哈诺能够清清白白地继承西罗布家族那巨大的财富！</p><p>嘉雅泛白的唇瓣颤抖着，她面颊上的肌肉紧张地僵在一起，皮肤甚至呈现出难看的青白色！马尔科一度以为她会直接昏厥过去，但是这个坚强的女孩还是挺了过来。她大口地喘息着，然后就被海风灌得呛咳起来。</p><p>嘉雅弯着腰剧烈地咳嗽着，直到她的脸颊涨得通红，一种病态的血色在她的唇瓣和眼角泛起，嘉雅好像才重新活了过来。女孩的眼睛里闪着泪光，声音也更加沙哑，<br/>“父亲在三年前救下了古拉哈诺，那时候他只剩下一口气，奄奄一息地倒在大雨里……我们救了他，我以为……”<br/>嘉雅沉默了下来。</p><p>马尔科也很安静，他看起来好像完全没在听嘉雅说些什么，只是认真地驾驶快艇，尽可能维持平稳。最后还是嘉雅打破了沉默，她郑重地向马尔科道谢，<br/>“谢谢你，马尔科先生。也许你只是为了摆脱麻烦，但我还是想要谢谢你……”</p><p>女孩从身上摸出了一张卡片递给马尔科，<br/>“这是一张不记名银行卡，里面大概有1600万，我记不太清了……总之大部分城市的银行都能取出这笔钱，你们……”<br/>嘉雅看了一眼那个病床上的男孩，<br/>“你们总会需要钱的……”</p><p>马尔科看起来有些讶异，但是他什么也没说，他只是默默地收起了这张银行卡。嘉雅犹豫了片刻，才很认真地对他说，<br/>“白胡子是真正的传说，西西里永远都会记得他。”<br/>马尔科此刻才好像真真正正地抬起眼睛注视嘉雅，他的表情变得奇怪，像是想要笑却又被一种深刻的悲伤冲散。那表情竟让嘉雅觉得，自己好像是说了全世界最残忍的话，才能让这个男人露出这种，让人甚至不忍心再看一眼的表情。</p><p>“好了，嘉雅小姐，你该回去了。”<br/>马尔科这样说着，快艇也跟着减速，缓缓地停在了海面。嘉雅这才恍惚想起来，自己还是要回到岸上去的。嘉雅想起了父亲，家族还有那个背叛者，她竟独自跳上了那艘小小的救生艇。<br/>“解开绳子吧！马尔科先生！”</p><p>海风吹拂着嘉雅的金发，她的表情不再惊惶，阳光闪烁在她浅色的眼睛中。嘉雅向离开的快艇挥手，她此刻看起来才像是个真正的少女，<br/>“祝您好运！”</p><p>岸边的古拉哈诺和梅利也看到了他们的分离，虽然远得已经看不清什么了。梅利激动地拍着古拉哈诺的手臂，<br/>“是嘉雅小姐！好像是嘉雅小姐在对我们挥手！”<br/>古拉哈诺也露出了喜悦的表情，虽然他并不觉得这么远的距离，梅利能看清什么。管家先生背在身后的手掌依旧握着拳，他的拇指动了一下，像是按了手中的东西一下。</p><p>眺望着广阔的大海，古拉哈诺竟突然大声地笑出来！这笑声实在有些过于畅快了，畅快的让人疑惑，梅利看向他，像是想问些什么。但是很快，古拉哈诺的笑声就被一声巨响打断了，那声音比他想象的要大得多，因为那声音不是像他想象的那样，响在嘉雅乘坐的救生艇上，而是响在了海岸不远处的海中。</p><p>爆炸激起的水花高高升起又高高落下，猩咸的海水打湿了古拉哈诺得体的西装，也打湿了他精心打理的发型。他刚才笑得有多畅快，嘴巴张开得有多大，现在他就有多狼狈。古拉哈诺不可置信地看着海面远处那小小的救生艇，刚才的爆炸好像连一朵浪花都没有波及到那个孱弱的女孩，<br/>“这不可能！！！”<br/>古拉哈诺第一次这样失态，他疯狂的神情让梅利害怕极了，<br/>“你怎么了，古拉哈诺，刚才的爆炸是什么回事？”</p><p>“马尔科……丧家犬还要多管闲事……”<br/>古拉哈诺阴鸷地盯着远处的海面，但是很快他就变回了冷淡的神情，<br/>“算了，本来就是临时起意……按照之前的计划继续进行也是一样……”<br/>“什么？什么计划？你到底在说什么，古拉哈诺？！”<br/>梅利好像终于察觉到了危险，他大声地质问眼前这个青年。</p><p>“既然你看到了爆炸，那我就不能让你活着回去了，梅利……”<br/>古拉哈诺看起来像是很遗憾的样子，梅利惊惧地看着他，然后就立刻转向大海的方向，他大声地朝着嘉雅的方向大喊，<br/>“不要回来！！小姐！！快逃！！！”<br/>古拉哈诺垂着头向梅利逼近，<br/>“三年，可真是太漫长了啊……”</p><p> </p><p>每当梅利回忆起那天的事情时，他都忍不住想要颤抖或者作呕，虽然他并没有受到什么实质性的伤害。</p><p>古拉哈诺在碰到他之前就被一颗子弹阻止了，更准确的说是一颗大口径的狙击子弹。散发着腥气的粘稠液体迸溅到梅利脸上，红色白色的污物在他眼前爆开一团。梅利甚至还记得古拉哈诺那颗漂亮的绿眼珠是怎么从眼眶中掉出来的，血雾在空中停留了一瞬然后才被海风吹散。紧接着，古拉哈诺的尸体就直挺挺地向后倒在了沙滩上，过了很久，梅利才反应过来自己在尖叫，他简直要把自己喊聋了。</p><p>远处海上快艇里的马尔科却听不见梅利的尖叫，他只是安静地收回了自己的狙击枪。此刻来接应他的白胡子残党已经把那个可怜的男孩和病床一起抬到另一艘船上了。来接他们的是乔兹，皮肤黝黑，性格沉稳的大个子，他皱着眉，向马尔科询问，<br/>“有警察追来了吗？”<br/>“不……”</p><p>马尔科看了一眼自己的手机，那上面是一张电子通缉令，那是疑似三年前被警察击杀，悬赏金1600万的“百计”克洛。马尔科看了一眼照片上和古拉哈诺一模一样的面容，收起手机回应乔兹，<br/>“别担心，乔兹，只是我接的一个悬赏。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>